Happy Moments with You
by el Cierto
Summary: FOR GIST. Just a very light-weight fanfiction with GaaraIno pairing, absolutely. AU. OOC. :D


**a short one-shotfor GIST [ GaaraIno Spring's Tale]**

**.**

**/ HAPPY MOMENTS WITH YOU \**

**.**

If i were the owner of Naruto series, i must set Gaara and Ino to be a true couple in love ^^

**This is a very gaje fict (c) el Cierto **

**.**

**Just for fun, mild contents**

**.**

**A GaaraIno Fanfiction**

**:;:;:;:**

Bulan Mei sudah mendekati akhir. Karena itu, tidak heran jika suhu udara pun mulai naik. Ya, benar... akan segera terjadi perubahan musim, apalagi kalau bukan dari musim semi menjadi musim panas.

Ino berhenti mengayuh sepedanya. Ia turun sejenak dan mengelap keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

_Belum juga musim panas datang, ini kan masih musim semi. Tetapi panasnya sudah mulai terasa_, pikir gadis berambut pirang itu sementara dari balik lengannya yang masih bertengger di kening dia mengintip sang surya yang merekah tersenyum pada dunia.

Angin berhembus kemudian membuat senyum gadis itu mengembang, lalu dengan semangat kembali memancal sepedanya menuju direksi yang sudah ia kenal betul.

Ino menatap bungkusan di keranjang yang tepat ada di depan stang sepedanya itu. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum lebar. Dan sepertinya sang angin senang melihatnya tersenyum. Buktinya udara itu kembali bergerak lembut menggerakkan poni samping gadis cantik itu.

"Sayang sekali musim semi sudah akan berakhir..." gumam Ino sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya. Beberapa meter di depannya, direksi tujuannya sudah mulai nampak.

Akhirnya sampai juga Ino di tempat itu. Sebuah rumah kecil sederhana dengan model klasik. Di halamannya yang luas tumbuh rumput-rumput yang dipangkas rapi. Sebuah pohon plum tumbuh tinggi dan besar hingga dahan-dahannya memayungi atap rumah bergaya kuno itu.

Ino menyandarkan sepeda mini-nya tepat di bawah pohon plum. Diambilnya bungkusan yang terbungkus kain biru lembut di keranjang sepedanya dan dengan langkah ringan dia melangkah menuju pinru rumah kecil yang tertutup rapat itu.

Tangan Ino sudah akan mengetuk daun pintu geser itu andai saja tidak dengan tiba-tiba pintu tersebut bergeser ke samping, terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok yang sangat dikenal Ino.

"Gaara-koi!" Ino berseru riang dan langsung menubruk pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Gaara itu. Gadis pirang itu memeluk sang pemuda berwajah minus ekspresi itu dengan erat. Sementara Gaara sendiri tidak menampakkan apakah dia suka atau tidak dengan polah tingkah tamunya tersebut. Ekspresi di wajah tampannya tidak mudah terbaca.

Ino kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangsurkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi di bawanya.

"Ini, aku sudah bawa bekal makan siang untuk kita berdua. Kita jadi pergi kan?"

Gaara menatap Ino sejenak lalu menghembuskan napas panjangnya. Pemuda yang berpakaian kimono hakama hitam-hitam itu tampaknya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak mengenakkan bagi sang gadis pirang.

"Maaf, Ino, sepertinya kita tidak jadi pergi."

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino membulat. Seolah tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut sang pemuda. "_Nande_? Tidak jadi pergi? Kau bercanda kan, Gaara-koi?"

Gaara menggeleng. Ino pun lemas. Segala binar ceria dan semangat yang semula berpendar, kini musnah sudah.

"Uuuh... padahal ini kan akhir Mei. Akhir musim semi, tapi kau masih tak bisa juga. Sama sekali tidak asyik!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, menunjukkan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar menginginkan kita pergi ya?"

"Tentu saja. Sejak jadian, kita kan belum pernah ber-hanami!" sahut Ino cepat.

"Tapi bukannya kemarin sore kita sudah makan minum bersama di halaman depan, di bawah pohon _ume_. Itu kan hanami juga namanya."

"Iiih! Tidak seru! Itu mana bisa dihitung. Itu kan di rumahmu sendiri, Gaara-koi. Sehabis kau latihan dan kita duduk-duduk bersama. Bukan acara yang direncanakan seperti hanami sesungguhnya!" gemas Ino dengan mengerucutkan bibir.

Tiba-tiba Gaara tergelak. Dan Ino tentu saja jadi kaget mengapa kekasihnya itu mendadak tertawa seperti itu. "Hei! Apanya yang lucu? Kenapa tertawa?"

Gaara menghentikan tawanya, namun senyum geli kini tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau lucu sekali, Ino.."

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya lagi. Masa ia dibilang lucu.

"Huh! Tidak lucu! Kau menertawaiku, dasar Gaara panda jelek!"

Gaara tertawa lagi demi didengarnya umpatan Ino yang lucu itu. Padahal ia bukan orang yang mudah tertawa, tetapi dengan Ino, sepertinya perkecualian.

"Tapi panda jelek ini adalah orang yang paling dicintai si cantik boneka barbie lho.."

Ino yang semula manyun saja, mau tak mau jadi geli juga mendengar ucapan Gaara tersebut. Dicubitnya pinggang Gaara dengan gemas.

"Iih! Dasar panda jelek! Aku benci sama kamu kok, huh!"

Gaara menangkap tangan Ino yang baru saja mencubitnya. Dan dengan sekali sentakan lembut, tubuh ramping sang gadis sudah berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku bercanda. Kita jadi pergi hari ini, Ino-chan..."

Ino membelalak tak percaya. Bukan hanya karena ucapan Gaara tetapi juga cara Gaara memanggilnya. Tapi belum sampai ia merespon ucapan itu sesuatu yang lembut sudah menyentuh pipi kanannya.

CUP!

Gaara mengecup pipinya dengan cepat sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

3... 2.. 1

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Ino memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan...

"KYAAAAA!" teriaknya histeris, membuat Gaara hanya geleng-geleng saja melihatnya.

Ino meraba pipi yang baru saja dicium Gaara. "Gaara-koi! Kau curang! Iiihh... menyebalkan!" Ino menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil kecolongan permen.

Gaara menyeringai tipis. "Sudahlah! Sekarang kita jadi berangkat atau tidak?"

"Eh? Tentu saja! Kalau begitu ayo!" Dan Ino pun langsung berlari menghampiri Gaara dan menggandeng lengannya dengan manja.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan setapak menuju bukit Hokage yang terletak di balik hutan di belakang rumah Gaara. Cukup jauh letak bukit itu namun justru itulah yang membuat keduanya semangat untuk mencapai ke sana.

Angin benar-benar bersahabat. Seiring sang surya yang perlahan meredup, angin berhembus begitu semilir, sejuk dan mendamaikan.

Tak banyak kata yang terdengar selama di perjalanan menuju bukit Hokage. Ino yang biasanya cerewet, sepertinya mengerti benar kalau tenaganya lebih baik digunakan untuk berjalan daripada berceloteh. Lagipula secerewet-cerewetnya dia, berdua dengan Gaara membuatnya menyadari, bahwa ada kalanya diam itu menyenangkan.

Sementara itu di benak Gaara, dia merasa perjalanan kecil ke bukit Hokage dengan Ino terasa begitu ringan. Bersama dengan Ino membuatnya merasa begitu enteng setelah latihan-latihan keras yang diterimanya setiap hari dari sang guru yang melatihnya untuk menjadi calon pemimpin. Pemimpin perusahaan keluarganya, Suna Corporation yang besar.

Yah, hidup Gaara mulanya hanya berisi latihan, belajar dan bermeditasi. Tujuan hidupnya mulanya hanya bagaimana menjadi orang nomor satu, baik di sekolah, di dojo maupun di keluarganya. Sejak kecil ia sudah ditempa dengan hari-hari penuh disiplin oleh ayahnya yang otoriter. Dia dibentuk menjadi seorang pemuda yang kebal pada emosi, memprioritaskan kekuatan di atas segalanya.

Sampai suatu hari, ayahnya mengirimnya ke Konoha dan belajar hidup mandiri, tetapi tetap dengan pengawasan dan gemblengan guru.

Saat itulah, di hari pertamanya masuk Konoha Academy, Gaara bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mempunyai kepribadian bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Gadis itu seperti matahari. Begitu terang, selalu tersenyum, terbuka, dan baik hati. Dan kalau boleh Gaara menambahkan, cerewet dan ramah sekali. Gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino. Orang yang kemudian mengenalkannya kepada sisi lain kehidupan.

Ino menunjukkan Gaara tentang masa muda yang indah. Mulanya Gaara bersikap apatis, acuh tak acuh. Dalam pikirannya, gadis seperti itu pastilah gadis yang hanya bagus di luar tapi keropos di dalam. Nyatanya ia salah. Ino tak seperti gadis kebanyakan. Gadis itu tak hanya punya _beauty_, tetapi juga punya _brain _dan _behavior_!

Dan Gaara akhirnya kalah pada hatinya. Tidak lagi memandang Ino sebelah mata. Maka akhirnya, dia pun jatuh cinta pada sang gadis dan menjadi kekasihnya.

"Gaara-koi! Kau melamun lagi ya?" suara merdu Ino menyentakkan Gaara dari lamunan panjangnya. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di bukit Hokage.

"Pasti melamunkan aku! Iya kan?" Ino mengerling penuh percaya diri.

Bibir Gaara berkedut nyaris tersenyum namun buru-buru ia tutupi dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Karena Gaara hanya diam saja, Ino pun melangkah maju menuju tepian bukit. Di bawah bukit itu sungai Konoha mengalir dengan jernihnya.

Ino membentangkan kedua tangannya. Merasakan hembus angin yang bertiup dengan bebas.

Gaara meletakkan bungkusan milik Ino yang dibawanya, lalu bergerak menghampiri Ino. Begitu sampai tepat di belakang gadis itu, tangannya ikut merentang dan mengait dengan jari-jari Ino.

Keduanya berpose seperti sedang ada di ujung buritan kapal seperti dalam film Titanic.

"Indah ya, Gaara-koi..." ucap Ino sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm..." Gaara menggumam mengiyakan. Tangan mereka perlahan turun, tak lagi merentang. Kedua tangan Gaara kini melingkari pinggang Ino, memeluk Ino dari belakang.

Tangan Ino sendiri memegangi lengan Gaara yang merengkuhnya, sebelum salah satunya bergerak mengelus salah satu sisi wajah Gaara yang kini bersandar di bahu kanannya.

"_Aishiteru yo_, Gaara.."

"_I love you too_.. Ino.." sahut Gaara berupa bisikan di telinga Ino.

Untuk sesaat keduanya menikmati pemandangan menjelang sore di bukit itu. Di bawah langit biru yang jernih dengan awan-awan putih yang berarak indah dan semilir angin penghujung musim semi yang menyejukkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Yo! Gaara-koi, mari kita santap makan siang kita! Tadi aku membuatkanmu menu istimewa sekali! Resep baru yang baru pertama kali ini aku praktekkan lho!" cerocos Ino begitu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara.

"Aarrghhh... lagi-lagi aku haru menjadi percobaanmu, Ino-chan.." Gaara pura-pura mengeluh, atau benar-benar mengeluh? Tidak jelas. Yang pasti terakhir kali Ino mencoba resep dan menjadikan Gaara sebagai pencobanya, Gaara harus rela bolak-balik ke toilet selama seharian dan membuat gurunya _sweatdropped_ karena Gaara yang mencret tampak sangat OOC.

"Hei! Jangan memasang tampang menderita begitu, Gaara-koi! Aku toh tak mungkin membuatmu mati keracunan kan?"

Dan Gaara yang bahkan sudah karateka sabuk hitam itu hanya pasrah saja ketika menyambut suapan makanan hasil percobaan resep baru Ino.

Begitu makanan itu menyentuh lidahnya. Gaara ingin sekali menelannya tanpa mengunyahnya. Tapi tunggu dulu... ini... makanan ini beda...

Dan...

Tik

Tik

Tik...

"Bagaimana, Gaara-koi?" tanya Ino dengan gaya koki handal yang sangat yakin rasa masakannya sangat lezat.

Gaara tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih terlena dengan rasa makanan yang baru saja selesai dikunyahnya dan kini sedang dalam perjalanan masuk kerongkongannya menuju perut. Wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang menikmati pijatan spa ternama.

"Gaara-koi?" Ino mendelik.

Dan Gaara pun membuka mata. _Turquoise-_nya berbinar ceria. Ditatapnya Ino dengan penuh cinta *lebayyyy*

"Ino-chan... ini makanan terenak yang pernah aku makan... Memang apa nama makanan ini?"

Ino tersenyum puas. Sudah ia duga Gaara akan menyukainya.

"Apalah arti sebuah nama makanan, Gaara-koi. Yang penting kau menyukainya kan? Jadi, mari kita habiskan makanan ini. Sekarang giliranmu menyuapiku!" Ino membuka mulutnya dan Gaara pun segera menyuapkan sepotong makanan yang sama ke dalam mulut gadis itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak semudah itu, karena ketika makanan itu sudah menyentuh bibir Ino dan siap masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Ino, Gaara malah menariknya menjauh lalu dengan cepat melahapnya sendiri.

"GAAARAAA-KOI! IIIIIHHHHH!" kesal Ino sambil memukuli lengan Gaara dengan kesal karena telah dijahili.

Sementara Gaara menelan makanan itu dengan susah payah karena Ino kini malah mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, di langit melintaslah sepasang burung berkejaran dengan burung yang depan tampak membawa ikan di paruhnya sedang yang di belakang mengaok-ngaok seolah burung di depannya baru saja merebut makanannya.

_Mirip?_ :D

**おわり**

**...**

**Pojokan gila**

Gaara : (_dengan aura membunuh, api berkobar di sekeliling tubuh, mata berkeliling mencari siapa yang telah mengarang cerita hancur ini_)

"Hei! Author nista! Tunjukkan hidungmu! Jangan lempar postingan sembunyi akun kau! Berani-beraninya kau menghancurkan reputasiku sebagai makhluk Tuhan paling keren menjadi seperti di atas ha?"

Ino : "Aduh, Gaara-koi... jangan marah-marah dong. Kan author sudah berbaik hati menjadikanmu berpasangan denganku.." (_mengedip-kedip merayu_).

Gaara : "Tch! Justru karena aku dipasangkan denganmu itu makanya statusku sebagai makhluk Tuhan paling keren jadi turun, tahu! Kau jangan mimpi aku akan menyukaimu! Huh!"

Ino : (membelalak) "Kau? Jaga mulutmu dasar manusia jelek! Kau pikir kau siapa ha? Dasar panda rambut api jelek tidak punya alis. KAU ITU JELEK TAHU!"

(_menjulurkan lidah_)

Gaara : "Ohya? Daipada kau, pirang jelek ganjen lagi! Huh! Weee..." (_ikutan menjulurkan lidah_)

Ino : (_cengo melihat Gaara menjulurkan lidah sepertinya_) "Kupikir, kau bahkan lebih parah daripada yang dideskripkan author abal di atas!"

Gaara : "Apa maksudmu?" (_mendelik marah_)

Ino : "Huh! Pikir saja sendiri. Sudah, aku mau ke salon. Aku harus segera cuci muka karena baru saja kena hujan lokal darimu! Bye, panda rambut api jelek!"

Gaara : "Apa? Hujan lokal? Apa maksudmu dengan itu ha? Dan jangan menghinaku. Atau..."

Ino : "Atau apa panda rambut api jelek?" (_berkacak pinggang, mendekatkan mukanya pada Gaara yang tiba-tiba mengeriut..)_

Gaara : (_tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya kembali dan menyeringai buas lalu menubrukkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino_)

Tik... tik.. tik..

Ino : "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Gaara : "Makanya jangan menghina makhluk Tuhan paling keren seperti aku ini! Sekarang rasakanlah sentuhan kerenku, gadis jelek!" (_lalu Gaara pun menghilang meninggallkan remah-remah pasir di depan Ino_)

Ino : "Sialaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!" (_sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki dan mengelap bibirnya yang baru saja ditabrak dengan tidak hormat_ (?))

"Author, semua ini gara-gara kau aku jadi ketemu makhluk jelek itu! Sekarang kau harus tanggung jawab! Buat fanfik yang isinya tentang pertanggungjawaban si jelek itu karena telah menodai kesucianku! CEPAT!"

Author : (_tiba-tiba nongol_) "Lhoh, tapi, Ino-chan, Gaara-koi kan tidak melakukan apapun padamu kenapa dia harus bertanggung jawab?"

Ino : (mendelik marah) "Lakukan apa kataku atau ku-_hack_ akunmu!"

Author : APA?

**... selesai sudah, makasih bagi yang udah mau baca sampai bagian ini.. **

**... semoga amal ibadah Anda diterima di sisi-Nya.. **

**dan sampai jumpa di event GaaraIno yang lainnya.. hei..hei.. mari kita semarakkan pairing ini ^^ manis kannnn* :D :D**

***kabur naik sekuter* XD XD **


End file.
